¿Qué hice ayer?
by 01PrincessaCandy01
Summary: Vegeta y Goku no recuerdan que hicieron ayer. Solamente estaban sus esposas llorando y con un sabor a cerveza en la boca.Acompáñenlos en esta aventura para descubrir ¿qué hicieron ayer? y porque ¿lloran sus esposas?.Personajes de Akira Toriyama. Vegeta dirá una que otra mala palabra .
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo de vista de Vegeta.**

Era de mañana en Capsule Corp. Sus habitantes estaban, como de costumbre, desayunando una abundante comida. Pero uno de ellos no estaba en sus "Cabales" como de costumbre…Y ese era nuestro "Hermoso y encantador" Sayayin favorito… ¡Vegeta!... (Por lo menos mi Sayayin favorito)

**Punto de vista de Vegeta:**

Hoy me levante…fue extraño, mi cuerpo esta frio…no me quejo, pero por lo general desde que el mocoso nació ya hace 8 años, mi cuerpo se ha acostumbrado a estar a cierta temperatura .Además estaba en la cámara de gravedad…no me acuerdo que paso ayer solo recuerdo que vino Kakarroto y nada mas…

Ya es de mañana, fui a la cocina para ver que alimento preparo la mujer. Lo que vi no fue muy… ¿cómodo?...Si, esa sería la palabra. Estaba la mujer llorando, se tapaba el ojo derecho.

Cuando me miro, lloro más me empujo y se fue…no me dijo nada…cuando vi al mocoso le pregunte…

-Mocoso –Le grite - ¿Qué le pasa a tu madre? –Le pregunte-

-Tu deberías saber…Creí que no lo olvidarías-Dijo el mocoso sin más…

- ¿Olvidar que? –Me empezó a confundir - ¿De qué hablas?

-Yo ya debo irme-Dijo tomando el picaporte de la puerta principal- Pero, puedes ir a preguntarle al señor Goku, lo más seguro es que el recuerde algo…

Al decir eso el mocoso cruzo por la puerta y se fue…no me importaba donde…era mi menor problema

-Lo que tengo que hacer es averiguar que hice ayer…-Pensé –Al mejor la mujer sabrá algo…

Su vi las escaleras, cuando entre me encontré a ella acostada, llorando

-¿Mujer?-Pregunte entrando -¿Puedes decirme que hice ayer?

-¡Lárgate Vegeta!-Me respondió tirándome con lámparas, almohadas, peluches, cremas, maquillaje, fotos y otras cosas que no alcance a mirarlas -¡No te quiero ver!-

-Menuda mujer,-Dije, mientras caminaba hasta la cocina-¿Qué abre hecho para molestarla así?-

Mientras tomaba una soda deportiva, el aparato telefónico sonó

-¿Hola?-Dije mientras dama otro sorbo a mi soda…esa cosa sabía bien

-¿Hola, Vegeta?-Esa voz sino me equivoco era de Kakarroto

-¿Qué quieres Kakarroto?-Dije, era lo único que me faltaba…más problemas

-¿Sabes que hicimos ayer?-Pregunto con un tono… ¿adolorido?...Si era un tono adolorido

-…No… ¿Tu sabes?- Era cierto no sabía que hice ayer y parece que Kakarroto tampoco sabía.

-Sinceramente no sé. Mil se molesto con migo y me echo de casa ¿Puedo quedarme hay?-Pregunto… ¡Joder, era obvia la respuesta!

-… ¡No!-Conteste,

-¿Por qué no puedo, Vegeta?-Me pregunto en ese tono tonto y incoen que tiene el idiota

-La mujer tampoco quiere que me quede con ella aquí…-! Se me había escapado ¡

-Entonces, ¿Quieres ir con migo a ver a Picola?-Me pregunto, pude imaginarme su tonta sonrisa, aunque estemos a kilómetros era obvio que estaba sonriendo…

-No, no quiero ir con ese pepino, ¡Y no puedes obligarme!-Grite en el teléfono - ¡Y borra esa estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro!

-Vale, vale-Dijo Kakarroto - ¿Sabes Vegeta porque me levante con sabor a cerveza en la boca?

-… ¿¡Y yo como lo voy a saber idiota!?-Grite…era cierto la soda me avía quitado ese horrible sabor de la boca

-…No se quizás tu sabias algo…-Dijo Kakarroto

-Como sea…-Dije -¿Todavía queda en pie ir con el pepino con turbante? –Por lo menos el pepino sabría algo…O no pierdo nada intentándolo-

- SÍ-Grito

Así fue como emprendimos vuelo a la donde el Pepino.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 1 Parte 2

**Capitulo de vista de Goku.**

Era de mañana en el Monte Paoz. En la cima del monte…Vivía una familia un poco… ¿Inusual?, donde está compuesta por una "Adorable" mujer, esposa y madre. Un fuerte hombre y dos hijos…encantadores.

Punto de vista de Goku:

Hoy me despierto… ¿Mojado?...si, al ver a mí alrededor, esperaba ver la dulce figura de mi esposa, Milk…Pero lo único que veo es un pato que durmió en mi cabeza y a un pez…

Al levantarme miro hacia abajo y me encuentro con un lago y un sabor un tanto peculiar en mi boca, al parecer no me lave los dientes antes de dormir.

-¿Milk? –Llamo - ¿Gohan?... ¿Piccolo?... ¿Goten?...-Sin respuesta- ¿¡HAY ALGUIEN!?

Solamente recibo un "Cuak" de mi amiguito, que hiso un nido en mi cabeza, lo dejo cuidadosamente en el piso y emprendo vuelo hacia el cielo. Por lo menos hay tendría mejor vista de…lo que parece ser un bosque.

-¡Hay esta! –Grite -¡MILK, Haya voy!

Una vez dentro de casa, todo está oscuro y nadie cocinaba, lo cual era una verdadera lástima porque mi amigo interior pedía a gritos algo de comer…

-¿A Milk no le importara que tome algo de la heladera…No, no le importara?-Después de saquear la heladera (Por no decir, cocina, horno, microondas, lacena, frízer, entre otros…)

-¿Papá?- Dice Goten, tenia sueño, y aquí estaba con su osito que le regalo Bulma para su cumpleaños -¿Creí que no vendrías hoy? –Dijo sobándose el ojo izquierdo. ¡HAY QUE TIERNO! ¡Milk, tenía razón si se parece a mí!

-¿Por qué creías eso Goten? Tú sabes que te quiero a ti y a tu hermano y sobre todo a tu mamá –Dije sentándome al lado de mi versión en miniatura

-…Entonces, ¿Lo que dijiste ayer no era cierto?-Dijo con una mirada inocente como la mía y secándose unas lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojitos-

-… ¿Me recuerdas que dije ayer? –Dije mientras me rascaba la nuca. Me olvide…era curioso no recordaba nada, solo recordaba que ayer fui a donde Bulma para pedir un poco de azúcar para galletas y nada mas…

-…Mamá me dijo que esas palabras no debe repetirlas un niño como yo-Dijo Goten.

-…Hablando de eso ¿Dónde está tu Madre?- De seguro ella sabría…

-Arriba, estaba bastante triste ayer…-Al decir eso se fue a dormir otra vez a su cuarto.

-…Milk, por favor no me regañes, por Kami- Rogaba

Mientras subía, podía escullar mis pasos por las escaleras, uno tras otro. Daba un poquito de temor, en sí…

-¿Milk? –Dije mientras me asomaba por la puerta -¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-¿Goku? –Pregunto con su dulce voz -¿Qué quieres?

-Milk, yo no recuerdo que hice ayer…pero si te lastime, lo siento…-Dije, no quería que ella se enojara…

-¡LARGO DE AQUI IDIOTA!-Grito…Tenía miedo. Podía ver como las lagrimas salían de sus bellos ojos negros...eso me hiso sentirme culpable... -¡LARGO DE MI CASA!

Me empezó a rebolear, planchas, una lámpara, un libro de naturaleza o no sé qué y otras cosas que dolieron…por último me planto una sartén del tamaño de mí cara, en mi mejilla. Y si que dolió

Baje corriendo las escaleras y agarre el teléfono y, pensé en llamar a la única persona que me diría que paso ayer…Bulma

-¿Hola?-Escuche del otro lado de la línea

-¿Hola, Vegeta?-Dije, intente aguantarme el dolor para que no se diera cuenta…

-¿Qué quieres Kakarroto?-Prácticamente me grito, aunque esta vez me "saludo" prácticamente…

-¿Sabes que hicimos ayer?-Pregunte, esta vez no pude aguantarme el dolor, espero que no se allanado cuenta

-…No… ¿Tu sabes?-Dijo. Genial, mi última oportunidad, se desvanecía

-Sinceramente no sé. Milk se molesto con migo y me echo de casa ¿Puedo quedarme hay?-Pregunte, sabía que me dejaría… Porque es mi amigo

-… ¡No!-Contesto…Bueno…si lo es pero él no quiere aceptarlo… (Pobre e inocente Goku)

-¿Por qué no puedo, Vegeta?-Le pregunte…La verdad si tenía ganas de quedarme con él y Bulma.

-La mujer tampoco quiere que me quede con ella aquí…-Me contesto, no me lo podía creer...

-Entonces, ¿Quieres ir con migo a ver a Piccolo?-Dije mientras sonreía…estaba feliz, Además de seguro Piccolo sabe algo…

-No, no quiero ir con ese pepino, ¡Y no puedes obligarme!-Grito por el teléfono, casi parecía que lo tenía al lado. - ¡Y borra esa estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro! –No sabía cómo se dio cuenta…por eso somos mejore amigos…Aunque él no quiera ¬¬

-Vale, vale-Dije, no era razonable luchar contra Vegeta, menos si necesitaba su ayuda - ¿Sabes Vegeta porque me levante con sabor a cerveza en la boca?

-… ¿¡Y yo como lo voy a saber idiota!?-Me grito…Menudos pulmones tendrá para gritarme tanto…

-…No se quizás tu sabias algo…-Dije, quizás…Tan solo quizás

-Como sea…-Dije -¿Todavía queda en pie ir con el pepino con turbante? –Por lo menos el pepino sabría algo…O no pierdo nada intentándolo-

- SÍ-Grite. ¡Qué mejor que ir con Vegeta a ver a Piccolo!

Y así emprendimos vuelo adonde Piccolo (Pasaron como 25 minutos para encontrarnos y volar hasta allá)

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2. ¿Sabes algo Piccolo?**

Después de volar, volar, volar un poco mas…y seguir volando. Nuestros "Amigos" (que en realidad no son nuestros amigos, en realidad son personajes que Vivian feliz hasta que una loca…Ósea yo, les quitará su tranquilidad para ponerlos a actuar en un Fanfic, que encima ni siquiera les paga…Ok…creo que me pase…: S) estaban adentrándose en el bosque a pasos lentos, mientras a ninguno se les ocurría con que iniciar un tema de conversación (No es que Vegeta se esforzara mucho, que digamos)…

-¿Desayunaste hoy Vegeta?-Pregunto Goku…Para romper el silencio –Por lo menos, juntamos dinero y nos compramos algo –Pensó

-… ¿Acaso te importa? –Dijo Vegeta sin mirarlo –De seguro está esperando que case algo, que canalla –Pensó

-…No, pero no sé qué decir, y el silencio me molesta… ¡Mucho!- Dijo Goku, un poco impaciente .Para el tener una charla sin que Vegeta le gritara, le insultara o le recordara su superioridad… ¡Era un milagro!

-…Disfrútalo –Dijo .Mientras descruzaba de brazos y estos caían pesadamente a al costado de su cuerpo-

-¿Disfrutar qué?...-Dijo Goku…-¿¡Que disfrute tu compañía!? –Grito

-¡No idiota! -Grito otra vez-…No tengo ganas de gritarte, solamente cállate y escucha las aves o algo por el estilo, mientras no me moleste…

-…-Goku estaba confundido - Si no quiere gritarme ¿Por qué lo hace? Yo solamente quiero ser un buen migo y tener una charla razonable con él y encima ahora de seguro está pensando en superarme o algo así –Pensó mientras lo miraba de reojo –

-Con lo que a mí me gusta estar en silencio… -Pensaba mientras caminaba, hasta donde Piccolo. No le importaba cuanto tardara…- Además, espero que ese "Anti-Natural" sepa algo…O de lo contrario habré caminado junto a un estúpido por nada, Joder- Pensaba Vegeta ("Anti-Natural", Significa… ¿Se acuerdan que Piccolo siempre esta serio y es maduro?...Bueno, es maduro pero sigue siendo Verde. Y a mí me enseñaron que lo Verde no es maduro .XD)

Al horizonte pudieron ver a un Piccolo meditando y escuchando el sonido de las gotas de agua caer por la cascada…

-¿A que vendrán ahora ese par de monos? –Se preguntaba mientras, escuchaba los paso de Goku, y apoca escala los de Vegeta (Que los pasos de Goku eran más fuertes que los de Vegeta…)

-¡Hola Piccolo!- Grito Goku corriendo a su lado -¿Cómo estás?

-Hola Goku, ¿Que hacen Vegeta y tú en mi bosque?-Pregunto sin abrir los ojos

-¿Acaso te molesta mi presencia "Anti-Natural"?-Pregunto Vegeta divertido. –Es increíble que haya sido tan ciego como para no notarlo antes…-Pensó

-¿Anti-Natural?...-Goku no entendía la palabra -¿Qué significa eso Vegeta?

-¡Joder, dile par que vinimos a la acelga con patas! –Grito Vegeta

-… ¡A si cierto!-Dijo Goku rascándose la Nuca –Oye Piccolo…

-Si es por lo de ayer, ni me hablen…-Se paró de su posición de Levitación a una agresiva - ¡Por que no le preguntan al Idiota de Yamcha haber si sabe algo! ¡Y lárguense de mi Bosque!

-¿Yamcha?-Repitió Goku -…Ok entonces no vamos, Perdono por molestarte Piccolo.

Al decir eso Goku salió volando hacia el departamento de Yamcha - ¡Vegeta sígueme!... ¡No es una orden!

-…A mi ni me importa si te moleste o no…Pero serás una pinche acelga par a mi siempre-Vegeta se fue volando siguiendo a Goku, mientras se reía a carcajadas. Dejando atrás a un Piccolo Rojo de ira y Vergüenza…

-Menudo, mono pulgoso…Jejeje será más emocionante cuando sepan que hicieron ayer…-Dijo Piccolo volviendo a mediator –Yo ni les pienso decir Jejejejeje

Vegeta y Goku ya estaban a buena altura, ahora solo quedaba esperar hasta llegar a la casa de Yamcha y haber que tiene el que decir…

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3. ¿¡Qué te paso Yamcha!?**

Después de los insultos de Vegeta a Piccolo. Piccolo se reusó a darles información sobre la noche anterior y eso les obligo a buscar a Yamcha, para quitarles información por las buenas… O mejor aún, por las malas (Mas emoción a la historia XD)…

-¿Crees que Yamcha sepa algo? -Le pregunto Goku

- ¿Y tú crees que nos dirá algo? –Contesto Vegeta – Si es como el Nameku, de seguro se reservara lo que sepa…

-…No, lo más seguro es que a ti no te diga-Dijo Goku feliz –Sabes más que bien que te odia…

-Me importa poco y nada los sentimientos que tenga hacia mí. Esa basura…Le quitare la información a golpes si es necesario -Dijo Vegeta (Si esa frase les recuerda a otra, ¿me avisan? Me acuerdo de haberla escuchado antes y no me acuerdo de donde…)

-Tienes razón, aunque creo que…-Vegeta lo interrumpió

-¡Hay esta!-Grita apuntando con el dedo a un edificio, un poco deteriorado, pero lindo.

-¿Cómo sabes cuál es la casa de Yamcha? –Pregunto curioso Goku-

-La vedad… ¡Eso no es de ti incumbencia!-Grito –Me acuerdo cuando la mujer me obligaba a venir después que lo golpeaba y lo dejaba inconsciente. Cuando aun eran noviecitos…-Pensó

Al llegar cerca del departamento de Yamcha, ellos "Entraron" al comedor (Por no decir rompieron la ventana).

-¿Oye, Vegeta? –Pregunto Goku

-¿Qué quieres? –

-¿Yamcha se dará cuenta de que comimos aquí?-Pregunto con medio cuerpo adentro de la heladera

-Sí, pero no le importara para nada…Jeje –Vegeta veía como comía Goku (Atragantarse) con comida

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-Una voz femenina que provenía de la habitación, pregunto.

-…Cállate Kakarroto, déjame actuar a mi-Susurro Vegeta a Goku

Goku solamente asintió mientras comía un helado de frutilla y crema (: P)

-Somos los que arreglan la ventana…-Dijo Vegeta en apuros

La chica salió de la habitación y miro la ventana (Le faltaba materia gris que adornara su cabecita) –Pero la ventana no estaba rota antes… ¡Qué bien! –Goku empezó a sudar frio -¡Son muy rápidos para venir a arreglar ventanas!-

-¿Quién eres tú? –Pregunto Goku. Ya había dejado la heladera vacía

-Soy Kitzune –Dijo la jovencita (Fue el único nombre que se me ocurrió…)- Y ¿ustedes?

-Yo soy Goku y el es –Vegeta interrumpió a Goku antes que él diga una estupidez. (Recuerden que Vegeta es el "Dueño" de Capsule y lo único que le faltaría es que lo le den un cargo legal y Bulma deba arreglarlo y que se enoje mas con el…)

-Yo soy…Loyd –Dijo Vegeta –Espero que se lo crea… ¡Créelo! –Pensó

-…Ok, Goku y Loyd -Dijo Kitzune

-¿Sabes si esta Yamcha? –Pegunto Goku

-No, esta en el hospital con la pierna cebrada-Dijo Kitzune

(¿Se acuerdan que en la historia "Lleva a tu padre a la escuela, Trunks" Yamcha se quiebra la pierna?...Bueno en esta historia todavía no se recupero…XD) (En el capitulo5. Domingos de enfermería y respuestas. Parte 1. Al final) -Vamos entonces al hospital –Dijo Goku -Por supuesto, que si, le sacare la información por las malas si es necesario –Dijo Vegeta (Loyd) -Ok, vamos- Al decir Goku salió por la ventana ya rota y Vegeta por una que estaba intacta y la rompió. Kitzune se desmayo -Oops –Dijo Vegeta con ironía –Creo que no vi esa ventana…Jejenes -Vegeta…-Dijo Goku, mientras iban hasta el hospital donde sentían el Ki de Yamcha -¿Qué quieres?- -¿Por qué no quieres que te tele-trasporte?-Pregunto Goku -Porque quizás se me contagia tus piojos o la idiotez-Dijo Vegeta -Pero Vegeta…Yo no tengo piojos…Creo-Dijo Goku -…Claro, no soy idiota, te rascas la cabeza muy seguido. Es probable que tengas tremendos piojos-Dijo Vegeta -Pero… ¿Qué es un piojo?-Dijo Goku -Es lo que tienes en la cabeza -Dijo Vegeta –Lo que te hace picar -¿Cómo se que tú no tienes y solo te aguantas…?-Dijo Goku -Porque yo me baño a la mañana, a la noche y a veces a la tarde –Dijo Vegeta –Los piojos no aguantan tanta limpieza y realeza -Pero yo también me baño y fíjate que mucho-Dijo Goku -No sé si creerte…-Dijo Vegeta, el asuntó le parecía divertido -Ven, acércate vuele…Soy mas limpió que una flor- Dijo Goku mientras se acercaba a Vegeta y este se alejaba mas de el -No pienso a cercarme, quizás si se me pegue la idiotez-Decía Vegeta mientras reía En sus adentros -¿Ese es el hospital?-Pregunto Goku -Eso parece… -Dijo Vegeta – Hace más de 7 años que no vengo aquí, la última vez fue para el nacimiento del mocoso… -Pensó y recordó- -¡Es el Ki de Yamcha!-Grito Goku -Decirlo mas alto, haber si te oyen en Francia-Dijo Vegeta -Hay Vegeta, no te pongas así-Dijo mientras se resacaba la nuca -¡Vez, Piojos!-Dijo Vegeta volando y atravesando la venta del la habitación de Yamcha O eso creían. Con Goku -¡He y!- A si Vegeta y Goku entraron a la fuerza al hospital. No hace falta decir que los doctores, enfermeros se asustaron mucho. Las personas de seguridad estaban asustados. Vegeta entro y mato a un viejito ( pobre viejito) que pasaba -¿¡QUIENES SON ELLOS!?-Gritaba uno de seguridad -¡SON MUY FUERTES!-Grito un pequeño -¡Y GUAPOS!-Dijo una chica -Vez Kakarroto, soy más guapo que tú-Dijo Vegeta divertido -Sigue soñando –Dijo Goku –Si Milk los escuchara estarían más que molesta -Sí y la mujer estaría muy celosa-Dijo Vegeta, mientras imaginaba a Bulma celosa… -¿¡Que quieren ustedes dos aquí!?-Dijo una enfermera -Venimos por el terrícola nombrado…-Goku lo interrumpió -¡Yamcha!-Grito Goku -¡El esta hay el 4 piso, habitación 4!-Dijo un medico -Yamcha que Kami te acompañe-Susurro Goku -¡Matare al gusano y la mujer le diré que fue una cuestión Medica!-Dijo Vegeta-MUAJAJAJAJAJJA -*Risa malvada con un poquito de Risa psicópata*- Continuara… 


	5. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4. Hola Yamcha, ¿Sabes algo?**

Una vez que los Sayayines entraron a la habitación, encontraron a un Yamcha con unas vendas en su pierna….Y un poquito asustado por la presencia de los Sayayines…Bueno en verdad solamente por Vegeta…

-…Hola, Goku -Dijo Yamcha –Vegeta… -Dijo mirándolo un poco temerario-

-Hola Yamcha –Dijo Goku

-Gusano…-Solamente dijo Vegeta, cerrando la puerta con traba y también la venta, con cortinas –No tiene que haber testigos vivos, ¿Entendido Kakarroto? –Dijo para intimidar a Yamcha-

-… No piensen que soy mala persona, pero… ¿Qué hacen aquí? –Dijo Yamcha, tapado hasta los ojos y temblando

-Venimos a –Dijo Goku

-Sacarte las respuestas, a como dé lugar…-Completo Vegeta

-¡Yo no sé nada! –Grito Yamcha -¡Si fue por lo de Barry! ¡No, no estaba presente cuando lo aplastaron! ¡Yo no lo aplaste!

-¿¡TÚ QUÉ!? -Grito Vegeta, ellos no venían a eso

-¡Vegeta! –Dijo Goku - ¿Te puedes concentrar?

-¡Tú no te metas! –Grito Vegeta apuntando a Goku

- ¿A que vinieron? –Dijo Yamcha, un poquito asustado

-¡Cierto! –Dijo Goku –Yamcha ¿Nos puedes decir, por favor, que hicimos ayer?-

-… ¿Cuándo tomaron y se emborracharon en el bar o donde?-Dijo Yamcha pensando

-…Pues…ayer ¡Yo que sé donde!-Dijo Goku –No lo recuerdo…

-¡¿No crees que si supiéramos, no nos rebajaríamos a preguntarte?!- Dijo Vegeta, ya lo molestaron con Barry (:3 ¿Lo recuerdan?)

-Bueno…pero yo estado en cama desde hace una semana… ¿No se equivocaron?-Dijo Yamcha…

-Pero…Piccolo nos dijo* -Goku fue interrumpido por Vegeta

-Al demonio con lo que dijo la Acelga con patas –Dijo Vegeta -…Entonces tenemos que buscar a otro personaje, que nunca nadie le interesa por lo cual es el más inútil de toda la serie…Pero de vez en cuando es importante…

-¿Qué? –Dijo Yamcha -…Yo no soy un personaje inservible

-Si lo eres –Respondió Vegeta –Si no lo fueras estarías con nosotros buscando una respuestas, pero en cambio, estas aquí postrado en un hospital de tercera… ¿O me equivoco?

-Vegeta ya vámonos…-Dijo Goku –Deja al pobre de Yamcha en paz, necesita descansar…

-…Vámonos de aquí –Dijo Vegeta saliendo por la ventana (Destrozando la ventana y cortinas)

-Sabes Vegeta, pronto alguien tendrá que pagarlas…-Dijo Goku antes de salir de allí

-Ese no es mi asunto…-

-¡Adiós Yamcha, nos veremos!-Saludo Goku y después se lanzo a volar

-Hasta luego…-Dijo Yamcha

Una vez que se fueron, reporteros, periodistas y demás entraron a la habitación y acosaron a Yamcha y otras cosas…Pero eso es otro tema: 3

Mientras en el cielo, nuestro Sayayines volaba sin rumbo fijo

-¿Vegeta sabes a quien tenemos que buscar…?-Dijo Goku

-… Por supuesto que se, ¿No crees que si estuviera volando sabría?-Dijo Vegeta –No tengo la menor idea de quién es… -Pensó –

-¡Claro por qué se que eres muy listo! –Dijo Goku, muy feliz - ¿Quién es?

-…Bueno… es lógico que si te digo, tu nunca podrías resolver cosas tan simples como esta –Dijo Vegeta, convencido - ¡Créetelo! ¡Créetelo! -Rogaba en su interior, no tenía la mas mínima idea de quién podría ser-

-… ¿Es Chaoz?-Dijo Goku

-No…-

-¿Ten? –Dijo Goku -¿Quien?

**(En una parte lejana en unas cascadas, en una caverna, un Ten y un Chaoz estornudan**

**-Salud Ten- Dijo el pequeño muñeco pálido-**

**-Gracias y salud para ti también, Chaoz- Respondió Ten)**

**Volvamos con Vegeta y Goku en el cielo:**

-…-En ese momento a Vegeta le suena el celular (O si, Vegeta tiene el último modelo de Capsule que es un celular muy moderno) (Los "Renglones" separan las silabas de la conversación telefónica).

**Vegeta conversación (Como la escucho Goku… Chismoso):**

**-¿Hola?-**

**-¿Y que con eso?-**

**-¿Segura?-**

**-¿Sigues enojada?-**

**-¡Yo que voy a saber, Joder casi nunca me dices nada! ¡Coño!-**

**-Claro… siempre culpa a el Principe Sayayin ¿No es así?-**

**-…No, no por favor-**

-¿Es Bulma? –Pregunto Goku interrumpiendo la conversación- ¡Mándale un saludo!

**-…Kakarroto te manda un Pinche y apestoso saludo ¡Por favor, no, NO!-**

**-…Adiós, nos veremos esta noche…-**

**-¿¡Que yo hare la cena!? ¡JAMÁS!-**

**-¿¡Pero qué demonios!?-**

**-¡NO!...La comprare…-**

**-Adiós…-**

**Fin de llamada de Vegeta:**

-¿Qué precisaba?-Pregunto Goku

-Eso no es tu asunto, son cosas de Briefs y Príncipes -Dijo Vegeta, mientras guardaba el celular en un espacio especial de la armadura

-¿Podemos seguir con lo del personaje…?-

-… ¡Sí! –Dijo Vegeta -¿Cómo se llama el gordito que, siempre trae las semillas?

- ¡Yayirobe!-

-…Pues, debe ser el ¿No?-Dijo Vegeta

-Claro -

A si fueron directo a La torre de Karin a buscar a Yayirobe (Y ni siquiera era el medio día)…

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 5

**Capitulo regalo una infidelidad por cada rosa... ¿O no? Y ¡Llegamos a la torre!**

Después de volar durante 3 minutos infernales (Según el mayor de los Sayayines. Vegeta es 5 años mayor que Goku). Llegaron a la "Torre de Karin". Goku saludo cortes mente a Karin, mientras Vegeta se limito a bufí.

-¡Hola, maestro Karin, Cuanto tiempo!-Saludo Goku caminando a hacia el

-Hola Goku…Vegeta-Solamente miro a Vegeta que estaba a varios metros de Goku y volvió su mirada a Goku.

-Joder, como odio estar aquí… ¡COÑO! –Solo se limito a murmurar Vegeta –Escucha, bola de pelos –A Karin se empezó a esconder a tras de Goku- Necesitamos a la bola de grasa con espada, vengo a saldar cuentas…

-¡Yayirobe! –Llamo Karin, a su pupilo - ¡Yayirobe, ven a hora mismo!

Yayirobe entro muy apresuradamente a la habitación por la que estaban los Sayayines y el gatito…

-Maestro Karin, Hola Goku y… ¿Cómo era tu nombre?-Dijo Yayirobe, mintió si se acordaba su nombre…

-_Kamikaze_ –Dijo Vegeta – Muchos me dicen Kamikaze…

-Oye, ¿Qué es_ Kamikaze_?-Pregunto Goku rascándose la nuca

- Se les llama _Kamikaze_ a los que son como yo, con un ideal…-Dijo Vegeta - ¡Eso no tiene importancia, venimos por respuesta y no, no iremos sin ellas! Y ¡Las consideremos a como dé lugar!

-¿Respuestas? –Pregunto Karin, no entendía de que hablaba al Sayán

-¿No eras Vegeta?- Dijo Yayirobe mientras se sentaba en el piso

-¿¡Que crees que haces!?-Dijo Vegeta viendo al humano sentado

-Me siento, ¿Algún problema Sayayin?-Dijo Yayirobe… Nunca se sienten la presencia de un príncipe

-¡Con un demonio, no permitiré que me faltes el respeto estorbo!-Grito el príncipe azul (Pues azul vestía)

-Vegeta tiene razón Yayirobe, sentarte en su "presencia" es una forma de mala educación-Dijo el viejo gatito

-Yo que sabia –Decía mientras se paraba –Ni que me fuera a importar mucho… -Murmuro –

-¿Qué dijiste, insecto?-

-Vegeta, concéntrate…Valla la es la segunda vez que digo eso…-Dijo Goku –Yayirobe, ¿Sabes que hicimos ayer? – (¡La pregunta del millón!)-

-Sí y que con eso-Dijo Yayirobe –Pero no puedo decirles Milk y Bulma me matarían…

A Vegeta y a Goku les callo la quijada hasta el piso…

-¿¡Que ellas que!?-Dijeron al anisó

-Sí, ellas me dijeron eso… pero creo que el calvito debe saber algo…quizás a él si le dejaron decir algo- Dijo Yayirobe -… ¿Kralin?... ¿Krelen?...¿Krilion?... ¡Krilin! Si ese Krilin. El de pequitas en la cabeza

**-… ¡¿Por qué coño no puedes decir por qué, mi# $& no puedes decirnos esa, inútil costal de huesos, con espada?!**- Gritaba Vegeta - ¡Eres un… un… un Raditz gordo y con espada sin poderes, torpe y japonés!

Goku agarro y le tapo la boca a Vegeta para que no dijera mas palabrotas en el templo.

-… ¿Viniste a insultarme?-Dijo Yayirobe

Mientras Goku tenía con las manos tapándole la boca a Vegeta decidió contestar las pregunta de Yayirobe- de hecho nosotros solo venimos a eso…pero si solo es eso nosotros ya nos*- Fue interrumpido por el teléfono de Vegeta

-¿Desde cuándo tienes celular Vegeta?-Dijo Yayirobe

-Un momento…-Al decir eso Vegeta, quien y fue soltado por Goku, se alejo unos 3 metros a distancia, Todavía se escuchaba algo de conversación (Menudos, chismoso eran… XD)

**Llamada Telefónica de Vegeta:**

**-¿Hola?-**

**-… Ahora, ¿No podría ser mas tarde? –Se escucho un grito Femenino que decía algo así "Joder, coño, es ahora o nunca"**

**-Tranquilízate, o te hago pedazos-**

**-No me subestimes…-**

**-¿Milk?... ¿La esposa del idiota?-**

**-¿y que con eso?-**

**-¿segura?...-**

**-¡Ahora tiene sentido!-**

**-… ¿Le digo?-**

**-…Un momento… ¿Estás segura, esa vez era un accidente?-**

**-Si quieres olvidarlo por mi mejor, mientras no se enterré ni Bulma ni el Idiota…Milk…-**

**-¿Milk?-A l decir ese nombre Goku se sobre salto y pego su oreja contra el celular de Vegeta y este se quedo quieto. Así solo Goku pudo escuchar algo así –Entonces ven enseguida… Sin Goku… ¿Ok?-**

**-Ok…-**

**-Adiós. –**

**Llamada finalizada:**

-¿Vegeta, que quiere decir eso?-Dijo Goku, algo no encajaba bien- ¿Accidente?... ¿Aquí te refieres?

-Nada… ¡Debo irme!-Al decir eso Vegeta Salió volando a toda velocidad y se perdió en la lejanía

-¡Vegeta! –Goku intento llamarlo, pero la distancia era demasiada - ¿Qué tendrá que ver Milk en todo esto?

-¿Alguna vez escuchaste algo como…"Cornudo"?-Pregunto Yayirobe

-…No, ¿Qué es?-

-Es cuando tu mujer, sale con otro hombre-Respondió Yayirobe a la pregunta del Sayayin

-… ¿Crees que salga Milk con Vegeta?-

-Solamente hay una forma de averiguarlo…-Dijo mientras caminaba hasta el celular de Vegeta que quedo en el piso por la prisa –Tenlo, mira los mensajes o algo así –Dijo nayuribe

Goku dudo, no quería creer eso… no ¡Imposible!... que el amor de su vida tenga una aventura con el enemigo de su vida, que hasta califica como un amigo… (Pero él no lo sabe) –No, si Vegeta lo hace el me dirá, o quizás Milk…

-¿Por qué no vas a tu casa y los espías?-Dijo Karin

-¡Excelente idea!- Dijo Goku –Gracias, y adiós

Hace Goku se fue volando para su casa, no tan rápido como Vegeta, para que este no sienta su "Ki" pero a una velocidad respetable.

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6. Todo tiene sentido…Creo…**

Mientras Vegeta volaba, como destino, tenia la casa de su archirrival… Kakarroto.

Mientras en el vuelo, el se puso a pensar sobre, que haría… sentía el Ki de Kakarroto (En lo personal me gusta más como suena en Ingles…) tenía como favor no llevarlo… Pero, no sabía bien para que, lo que sucedió antes era un accidente…

Un dolor un poco agudo en la cabeza lo hico recordar "Algo que paso", como si eso ya lo hubiera hecho…

_*Recuerdo*_

_Vegeta estaba en casa de Goku. Mientras Goku salía afuera, el sé que do con la cocina con la esposa._

_Se le acerco, y… su mente quedó en blanco, pudo recordar el inconfundible sonido de un plato roto, un grito de mujer y lagrimas de ella…_

_*Fin del recuerdo*_

-¿Qué fue eso? –Dijo Vegeta, mientras se soba la cabeza.

A la distancia, Goku pudo ver como Vegeta, al parecer, se rascaba la cabeza (Cuando se la sobo)

-Que desvergonzado, sabía que si tenía piojos, y me culpo a mi…-Pensó Goku

-Creo que…-Murmuro Vegeta, alabado a arriba de "Monte Paoz" -¡Hay es!-

-…-Goku ib. a una distancia prevente. Des de que empezó Vegeta tener el recuerdo, Goku bajo al piso, en el bosque, desde hay pudo tener mejor observación de su amigo-rival…

Una vez que Vegeta estaba al frente de su casa, Milk salió a recibir… de una forma diferente…

(Lo que está con negro, es pensamiento de Goku)

-Señora –Dijo Vegeta buscando algo en su bolsico

-Vegeta, escucha debes pagarme… por lo del otro día –Dijo Milk

**¿Pagar? ¿Pagar qué? ¿Qué debería pagar?**

-Fue un accidente, no tengo por qué pagarle.-Dijo Vegeta, ahora mirándola –Yo no estaba consciente y tú lo sabes… ¡Es tu culpa!

-Yo no soy millonaria como ustedes, eso no fue un accidente. ¡Estando o no consiente debes pagarme!-Grito Milk. Donde Goku se hubiera rendido, Vegeta se alzo en orgullo.

¿Qué haces Vegeta? ¡No es momento para ser el orgulloso! ¡Corre!

-Escúchame, yo no soy tú estúpido esposo, como para que vengas a gritarme-Dijo Vegeta fría mente, como Milk no está acostumbrada a que le griten o contesten, no sabía muy bien que hacer… -Y como estoy de buen humor, te sugiero que te calles y noma des ordenes ¿Ok?

-Goku me defendería, de un salvaje como tú-Dijo Milk, muy decidida

-Claro…-Dijo Vegeta a punto de irse

**¿Ya se va?...Ahora que lo pienso… creo que está mal espiar…**

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!-Grito Milk

-A con Kakarroto, debemos discutir ciertos asunto todavía, que no son de tu incumbencia-Dijo Vegeta

-¿Me pagaras?-

-¿Cuánto debo?

-Bueno…el plato que rompiste era barato, pero con 10$ me alcanza para otros nuevos-

-Aquí tienes y que nadie sepa nada ¿Ok? O dormirán en el campo-Dijo vegeta mientras le daba el dinero – y créeme, nunca me subestimes…

**¡Todo era por un apestoso plato! ¡%/#$%)/(&"#"&$"%"# =) (/&%$#""#$%&/! (Griterío mental de palabrotas)**

Cuando Vegeta se fue volando, Milk entro en la casa

Mientras el celular de Vegeta, que ahora estaba en mano de Goku empezó a vibrar y sonar, como tema de rin ton tenia "Mi corazón encantado" y en la pantalla decía "La mujer loca que grita y vive con migo"

-¿Contesto o no?-Se pregunto Goku

Como no contesto empezó a decir lo siguiente como tema de espera, la voz de Vegeta: "De seguro estoy muy ocupado ahora, así que deja tu mensaje después. Con odio Vegeta"

-Hola, Vegeta, habla Bulma. Necesito la cámara de Gravedad para hacerle unos arreglos, para que la cámara llegue a 200G. Gracias amor. Se me olvidaba antes que creas que no me enoje contigo, está muy equivocado…Diviértete – Así la llamada finalizó

-…Valla si esta obsesionado con migo…-Pensó Goku – Mejor lo guardo y no todo nada de él celular, por la dudas de que lo rompa-

Así hubo otro mensaje, apenas Goku termino de guardar el celular sonó otra vez.

-¿Qué es esto?...-Se pregunto Goku -¿Lo abro…? Primero mirare de quine es, -Miro la pantalla del celular y decía "La arpía, la esposa del idiota"- Creo que no sellaban bien

El mensaje decía así: *Goku, se que estas con el celular de Vegeta, tras el arbusto marrón. Sal de ahí y no vuelas. Con odio Milk*

-Miércoles –Dijo Goku, dejo el celular en el bolsico y se fue volando siguiendo el Ki de Vegeta.

Aun par de kilómetros Vegeta se detiene a esperar a Goku

-¿Tienes mi celular?-Le pregunto cuando Goku llego hasta el lado derecho de Vegeta

-Sí, aquí tienes –Dijo dándole el celular en la mano, cual fue agarrado, sin ser arrebatado-Lo siento…

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto mientras lo revisaba, veía el mensaje de Bulma de voz y lo cerraba y guardaba -¿Por haberme espiado? O ¿Por dudar de mí?

-Por ambas –Dijo Goku

-Se que te odio, pero jamás saldría con alguien tan fea como tu esposa, así que no tienes por qué dudar-Respondió Vegeta

-Creo que tienes razón.-Dijo Goku

-Pero no te confíes, sigo queriendo matar-Así Vegeta sonrió de lado

-No lo dudes james. Vegeta mi mejor Mega enemigo-

-Agradece de tenerme como tú némesis, y que solo lo tenga con voz y no con tu familia, idiota-

-¿Me perdonas? –Pregunto Goku con ojos de Cachorrita

-No, pero jamás e perdonado nadie…-

-¡Ha! Casi me olvido –Dijo Goku –Bulma ya tiene que hacer la cámara de 2000G

-Claro… como sea, no importa ahora –

A si Vegeta y Goku volaron hasta un campo, donde había aun hombre esperándolos

-Te esaba esperando…-Dijo el hombre –Por lo que veo trajiste, compañía

-Ignoralo, no es nadie-Dijo Vegeta

Goku prefirió callarce y ver el arrocho

Después de unas charlas de Vegeta y el hombre, se despidieron. Vegeta camino hasta donde Goku y le dijo

-Idiota, vámonos, recibí noticias que debemos ir a tu casa y nos dirán hay mas información…sobre la borrachera de ayer-

-Vegeta, creo que acabo de recordar algo…-Dijo Goku mirándolo

-Yo también, por eso debemos irnos ahora-

-Sí –

Así nuestros héroes salieron Volando hasta "Monte Paoz".

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 8. Raditz no sabe jugar cartas…**

Era medio día, nuestros protagonistas estaban sentados en unas rocas cerca de un rio. Vegeta, luchaba con una barrera invisible que evitaba que Kakarroto entendiera una explicación "Ultra simple"…

-¡A caso no entiendes!-Gritaba exasperado el pobre Vegeta

-Bueno… si te digo que si… dejaras… de ¡Gritarme! –Decía el pobre Goku

-¡No! Te gritare siempre que pueda, pero ahora es diferente… ¿Por qué no entiendes?-

-¡Porque eres gracioso cuando explicas, pareces un profesor viejo y amargado!-Dijo Goku

-… Tienes suerte de que te necesite, o estarías ahogado –Dijo Vegeta mientras se acomodaba en una poción algo cómoda (Para mí), las manos agarran la cabeza y mira para abajo, como si perdiera algo

-¿Perdiste algo? –Pregunto Goku, por la curioso poción de su… de su… ¡Por Kami! No sé cómo decir que es Vegeta… ¡Su Némesis!... exacto

-Sí –

-¡¿Qué perdiste?!-

-Mi fe, en los Sayayines…-Respondió cansado

-Quizás si no esperaras tanto en otros…-

-¡Tú, no eres nadie para empezar a decir cosas así, perdí mi fe hace varios años!-Grito Vegeta saliendo de su pose sumisa, a una de pura rabia –Raditz era un Insecto débil y manipulable…sobre todo creído y Nappa era un confiado, eso lo mato…

-Yo crei que tu lo mataste –Dijo Goku-…ya me olvide lo que me explicaste… ¿Me lo explicas otra vez?-

-…Mierda…-Suspiro Vegeta –Ok, pon mucha atención-

_Mientras en el infierno…_

_Unos Sayayines jugaban a los caratas…_

_-Envido –Dijo Turles, mientras acomodaba las cartas de su mano, jugaban al "Truco"_

_-No quiero- Dijo Raditz_

_-Raditz, ¿sabes jugar este juego?-Pregunto Nappa, era la cuarta vez que decía "No quiero"_

_-No, por eso "No quiero" jugar este juego…- Dijo rascándose la nuca, pose hereditaria…_

_-¡Joder Raditz! –Grito Broly -¿A que sabes jugar?_

_-… a nada, que tenga que ver con cartas-_

_Eso hiso que todos cayeran de espaldas al estilo Anime_

_-Pero tengo toda la eternidad para aprender ¿No?-_

_-Sí, pero hay un problema –Dijo Turles_

_-¿Cuál?-Pregunto Raditz_

_-¡Que nadie tiene paciencia contigo! ¡Idiota!-Gritaron los otros 3 Sayayines_

_-Te mataria Raditz, lo haria-Dijo Turles (*Dato curioso: Turles se leé "Tarles")_

_-No hace falta que me griten, de todas formas ya no me pueden matar –_

_-No, pero podemos hacer sufrir lentamente…- Respondió Nappa_

_-¿Saben jugar a "Piedra, papel o tijera"?-Preguntaron las fuerzas especiales Ginyu, y ales parecía gracioso la discucion_

_-Venga, a jugar –Dijeron los Sayayines_

_Y así comenzó el campeonato de "Piedra, papel y tijera"._

En otra parte…

-¿Entendiste?-Pregunto Vegeta

-Sí…-

-Excelente –

-Genial…- Dijo Goku - ¿y ahora?

En ese momento el estomago de los dos sonó…

-Creo que deberíamos alimentar a nuestros amigos internos –Dijo Goku, sobando su panza

-Me parece obvio –Justo cuando estaba a una altura de 7 metros en el cielo, Goku llamo su atención

-¡Espera Vegeta! –Grito Goku - ¿Adonde vas? ¡No me dejes solo!

-Voy a tu casa, a comer –

-¿eh? ¿Por qué, tú tienes casa y todo? –Dijo Goku, sin pensar… Seguía celoso

-Porque a mí no me dejaran comer en mi casa, y a ti no te dejaran comer en tu casa…-

-Tienes razón…-

Mientras Vegeta se fue volando para la casa de Goku, Goku se fue para Capsule.

-Me pregunto… Porque Vegeta me explico eso…-Dijo Goku- Quizás vería repasar eso…

"Escúchame, debemos, podemos y queremos saber que paso, para eso. Necesitamos buscar por separado.

Consigue información de lo contrario, y solamente así podremos conseguirla y como resultado… Triunfaremos."

-Creo…que todavía no lo entiendo-Dijo Goku

Pronto llegaron a la casa de sus némesis.

Continuara…

Parte linda de la historia ;)

"_Si quieres conocer_

_Los milagros,_

_Hazlos tú antes._

_Solo así podrá cumplirse_

_Tu peculiar destino._"

De: Ludwig Van Beethoven.


	9. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8. Sartenes ajenas…**

**Hora: 12:19**

**Ubicación: Casa "Son" O Monte Paoz.**

**Pensamiento de: Vegeta…**

Bueno… Ya he llegado a la casa del estúpido, y de su estúpida familia… ¿¡Porque son tan estúpidos!?... como sea… espero que no sea contagioso… o creo que no… ¡Si es! Si no, no estaría pensando en la estupideces de otros y pensaría en comer…

-¿Creo que esto no tiene timbre?-Dije mientras buscaba un timbre… -Creo que es esto… -Era un botoncito blanco, del mismo color que la casa. Tuve el cuidado de no romper el timbre al hacerlo sonar…

-Dudo mucho que me den de comer si les rompo el timbre… ¡Un momento! –Pensé…algo seme olvido -¿Qué les digo?... No puedo entrar a si como a si y decir "Oigan soy Vegeta, denme de comer basuras"… por supuesto que no…-

-¿Hola? –Dijo Milk, la esposa de Kakarroto, mientras abría la puerta –Hola Vegeta, Goku no está aquí así que puedes irte a jugar a otra parte –Era una voz muy sarcástica…

-No vengo por el… -Tenia la cabeza baja, el mi planeta nativo, esa era una señal de sumisión… -Un momento… ¡¿Creé que soy un puto crio?! ¡Claro que no vengo a jugar, joder! -Pensé

-¿A qué vienes entonces?-Pregunto dudosa

-Es que la mujer me corrió y tengo algo de hambre…-Dije mirándola

-¿Crees que te daré de comer? –Pregunto con la mirada de "¿Parezco una sirvienta?"

-Es que…-

-Es que nada-

-Pero… yo… tu no entiendes -Dije estaba desesperado… no se hace cuanto no comía…

-¿Qué no entiendo haber? – ¿Me estaba desafiando?…

-Es que no recuerdo la última vez que comí…-Dije, la mire fijamente a los ojos…

-… ¿Enserio? –Estaba abriendo la puerta… ¡Genial, cena gratis aquí voy!

-¿Por qué le mentiría a una mujer? –Excelente Vegeta, mejor dialogo imposible…

-…Creo que podrías comer aquí…-Dijo mirando pensativa el cielo… ¿Por qué los humanos hacen esa pose tan ridícula? -¡Pero! –

-¿Pero?... ¿Pero qué?- Algo no estaba funcionando… ¡Cena gratis, no te vayas!

-Lo siento Vegeta, pero no hay comida, no compre… -Dijo la mujer que parece una estúpida piedra fea… ¡Nunca la odie tanto!

-… ¿¡Eso quiere decir que estuve usando mi mejores estrategias para pedir comida y ni siquiera conseguí nada!? –UPS…

-¡¿Qué tú qué?! –Saco una sartén de no sé dónde y me la invoco en la cara -¡Y no te doy más, solo porque!... ¡Me tengo que ir!

Al decir eso la mujer cerró la puerta y se adentro en la casa. Me quede solo afuera de la casa con mi mejilla roja, caliente (Por el impactó) y sangrando…

-Mejor me voy al bosque… -A así emprendí vuelo al bosque, por lo menos algo podía cazar, estaba acostumbrado a comer carne cruda y de ultima la cocinaba con un rayo de "Ki"… nada de otra dimensión…

Cuando llegue al bosque un jabalí, lindo y gordito estaba dormido… Pero olfato algo más apetitoso… un venado cocinado…Rico

-Esta genial, Julio –Dijo un cazador (Deducción obvia, pro que tenían armas y estaban comiendo carne de un animal salvaje) (**¡No casen animales! ¡Ni maltraten animales!**)

-Excelente, Enero –Dijo el otro cazador, llamado "Julio"… Creo

Vegeta, hico un movimiento entre los arbustos para acomodarse… pero piso una rama

Crahss

-Escuchaste eso –Dijo Julio

-Debe ser un conejo o algo así- Dijo el otro… ¿Enero?... me recuerdan a algo… Eran 12.

-Mejor le pongo un poco de sabor a esto…-Pensé, y empezó a gruñir… -Grrrr Grrrr-

-Debe ser un tigres diente de sable, rápido agarra el rifle –Dijo Enero –Su piel vale una fortuna

-Sí –

-Grrr –

(N/a: Quiero recordar que Vegeta tiene puesto un pantalón deportivo negro, y una remera roja, con el logo de Capsule. Lamento decirles esto ahora…)

-Ven gatito, gatito, gatito –Dijo Enero –Venga, no te aremos… sufrir

-Grrr…-

-Ven que gato estúpido –Grito Julio

-… ¡A quien le dijes estúpido, miserable! –Grite parándome de pronto

-¡Haaaaa! ¿Qué demonios crees que haces aquí? –Gritaron los dos, creo que no hace falta recalcar que gritaron como niñas… XD

-Vengo para comer algo… y ustedes se ven apetitosos… -Dije mientras saboreaba mis labios con mi lengua… ahora que lo pienso… nunca comí carne humana, dicen que sabe a la de Perro… (En cerio, me entere por mi compañero… creo que fue rara la pregunta…)

-Muere miserable –Dispararon…

Como lógicamente las balas no me hicieron daño, solamente agarre un rifle y lo doble… nada complicado y salieron corriendo como niñas exploradoras… Ho si, estaba aburrido un día y unas niñas con uniforme me quisieron vender galletas, Salí afuera les gruñí y gritaron igual…

Así conseguí mi comida, pero ahora me pregunto si Kakarroto conseguir comida. Digo si a mí me costó tanto… a él… de seguro lo echaron de cara al piso…

**Hora: 12: 07. **

**Ubicación: Capsule Corp. O Residencia Briefs. **

**Pensamiento de: Son Goku/ Kakarroto…**

Me encuentro al frente de la casa de Bulma, me gusta su casa… aunque parece un lugar sombrío, donde hay muchas peleas (N/a: ¡Denle un premio a Goku!, ha descubierto algo totalmente **Obvio**).

Una vez que estuve listo me puse en poción y toque el timbre, estaba bastante duro el timbre… creo que es porque Vegeta no usa el timbre…

-¿Hola? –Se escucho desde adentro por el Ki supe que era Trunks.

-Hola Trunks, ¿Puedo pasar? –Pregunte como siempre saludo

-Espere un momento…-Entro a dentro, y salió otra vez -… Esquer no puede porque… vamos a hacer una fiesta y no podemos hacerlo pasar…

-Puedo ayudar –

-¡NO, NO, NO, NOOOO! ¡Sería muy mala idea! –Dijo Trunks, no soy un genio, pero creo que me oculta algo… -No piense que soy descortés pero… ¡adiós! –Y me cerró la puerta en la cara

-Creo… que debería ir a comer a otro lado…-

Mientras camina una señora me metió un pedazo de sartén (Una sartén muy grande) que no dolió pero me dejo sangrando la mejilla

-Señora, ¿qué le pasa? –Dije mientras me cubría la nariz sangrante…

-¡Eres un irresponsable Luis! – Grito la señora

-¡Pero yo soy Son Goku!-Grite

La gente se empezó a rodear cerca de nosotros

-… ¿Goku? …-La señora me empezó a mirar unos 2 segundos- Mucho gusto joven... Ten un caramelo y pórtate bien –Dijo Mientras me daba un caramelo de menta y miel…

-…Gracias… espere –Grite antes que la señora se valla

-¿Sí Goku? –

-¿Cómo se llama? –Dije

-Dolores, Dolores Martínez –Dijo la dulce ancianita que recién casi me fractura la nariz… pero seguí siendo tierna

-…Ok, Dolores un gusto conocerla –Dije feliz ¡Tengo una nueva amiga!

Toda la gente se disolvió, yo me fui para mi lado y Dolores para el suyo y me dejo un lindo recuerdo… un golpe en mi mejilla y parte de mi nariz derecha y una leve irritación en la garganta…

-Espero que Vegeta, la esté pasando mejor – (En este momento Vegeta auyento a los cazadores) –Quizás debería seguir su Ki –Susurre –

**Narración normal:**

Mientras Vegeta terminaba de comer a Julio, ya había comido a Enero. Sintió el Ki de Goku a cercándose hasta el.

-Mejor quemo estos huesos de humano…-así Vegeta hiso una bola de Ki y rápidamente los huesos se convirtieron en un hermoso polvo gris…Ceniza

-Hola Vegeta- Dijo Goku mientras paraba y se empezaba a comer el Venado… bueno, lo que quedaba de el…

-Claro, cómelo no me importa –Dijo Vegeta

-Oye, no sabía que se organizaba una fiesta en tu casa. ¿Me invitas? –Dijo Goku (En verdad se atragantaba como perro que no come hace 3 semanas)

-¿En mi casa?... ¿Una fiesta?...-Vegeta estaba pensativo - ¿Qué día es hoy?

-9 de febrero ¿Por? –

-Unos…dos…tres…-Mientras vegeta contaba, Se comía hasta los huesos del animal – Cuarenta y uno… ¡Por Raditz! – (¿W.T.F?)-

-¿Qué tienes en contra de mi hermano? –Dijo Goku

-¡Me olvide completamente de eso!-

-¿De qué? –Grito Goku –

-¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego?-Dijo Vegeta

-¡Vegeta no te mezquines la información!-

Continuara… XD

*Risa malévola y psicópata de fondo*


	10. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9. Nunca lo sospeche… ¿Y ustedes? Y ¡Hola soy Barry! ¡Y yo Lamy!**

En un bosque cerca de la casa de Goku. Vegeta y Kakarroto, estaban gritándose…

-**¡Te digo es algo muy malo que te mezquines información y encima le grites a mi hermano, que en paz descanse! **-

-**¡Y a mí me importa poco lo que haga el idiota ese!** –Contestaba Vegeta - **¡Esto es más importante!**

**-¡Pero no me dices nada!** –Dijo Goku -**¡Creí que erramos amigos!**

-¡**Pues creíste mal!** –Grito Vegeta **-¿¡Yo amigo de un Clase baja como tú!? ¡Qué estupidez! ¡Por la única razón que yo y tú nos hablemos es porque eres el estúpido esposo de la arpía que tiene por amiga la mujer!**

-_…Pero… yo _–Dijo Goku, su pobre corazón estaba siendo pisoteado por Vegeta. Cómo nunca rechazaron su amistada…

-**¿¡Pero qué!? ¿¡A caso creíste que por buscar algo cerca de ti, erramos "Amigos"!?**- Dijo Vegeta, añadió un poco de sarcasmo en "Amigos" - **¡No hagas estúpidas bromas! ¡Yo estaba buscando información y tú viniste como si nada a chingarme todo mi trabajo, con tu estupidez!**

-Sí… puedes echarme más en cara… seguro piensas mas, yo creí que eras mas hamable, pero eres como todos te describen "Un dos caras" –Dijo Goku parándose –Creí que si te daba amistad por lo menso tendrías alguien con quien compartir algo… y no estarías solo…

**-¡No, no necesita de nadie y quizás para los demás sea un **_**"Dos caras"**_**!** –Gritaba **-¡Pero yo nunca necesite un amigo!... ¡Cuando lo necesite nadie estuvo hay para mí! ¡Yo puedo cuidarme solo!**

Al decir eso Vegeta se fue volando y dejo solo a Goku…

-Vegeta… quizás yo no sienta eso… porque siempre estuve cerca de alguien… -Pensaba en Voz alta Goku –Pero yo se que ahora… cuando tuviste la oportunidad… la rechazaste y eso es… no importa, **¡Siempre serás mi amigo!...** **¡Aunque no lo quieras!**

Al frente de un rio, Vegeta miraba unos peses. Estaba sentado en poción fetal, mirando y pensando…

-Yo no lo necesito… solamente quiero saber que hice ayer, y estar de nuevo bien con Bulma y con Trunks… -Pensaba –Pero… ¿Por qué lo hacen tan difícil?... yo lo quería poder estar en la rutina… me gusta la rutina de entrenar, comer y otras cosas…

-¿Quién eres? –Interrumpió un pez -¿Eres nuevo verdad? –Un pez dorado, molestaba a Vegeta

-Sabes no sé si estar fascinado o asustado contigo… Pez-Dijo Vegeta, el era consciente que los peses no hablan

-…No lo sé-

-¿Qué quieres aquí? No tienes amigos peces por ahí…-Dijo Vegeta mirando a otros peces reunidos hay junto…

-No, estoy solo… y te vi solo y pensé en saludarte…-

-Me recuerdas a un estúpido con ese color de escamas…-

-¿Enserio?...creo que entonces… ¿Por qué estas solo aquí y no estás con el otro hombre de naranja y azul? –Dijo el pequeño amigo anaranjado del rio

-¿Lo conoces? –

-Sí, vinieron hoy cuando era más temprano y tú hablaste con un hombre de negro…-

Vegeta no lo había notado, era el mismo rio de hoy temprano… -Tienes razón… ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-No tengo nombre ¿Y usted? –Pregunto el lindo Pez

-Vegeta… pero no le digas a nadie que somos algo ¿Ok?, no quiero que crean que soy amigo de un Pez –

-Vegeta… ¡Vegeta es mi amigo! ¡Soy amigo de Vegeta! –Gritaba el pez

-¡Cállate Barry! –Grito Vegeta

-¿Barry?... ¡Me pusiste Barry! –Gritaba el pez ahora accidental mente nombrado "Barry"

-¿eh? No –

-Sí es un nombre muy hermoso, lo llevare con mucho orgullo, gracias Vegeta-

-… Como sea, ¿Cómo puedes hablarme?...-

-No lo sé… parece que a tú y a tu amigo también, y al sujeto ese…- Dijo Barry

-¿Qué sujeto? –Pregunto curioso – Uno debe ser Kakarroto, el otro yo… ¿Pero y el otro?... -¡Ellos no son mis amigos!

-Claro… ese sujeto Verde que viene –

-¿Sujeto Verde?-Dijo Vegeta- …ad de ser el pepino con turbante… ¡Que viene ahora mismo!

Vegeta sintió el Ki de Piccolo que se acerca y pare al lado de el

-Oye Vegeta, Me mandaron aducirte que vayas a tu casa con Goku –Dijo Piccolo

-¿Kakarroto? No sé, ni me interesa- Dijo Vegeta

-¿Dónde lo dejaste a Goku?-Dijo Piccolo mirando a ambos lados.

-No me importa…-

-¿No consiguieron nada de información?-Dijo Piccolo

-¿Para qué? –Vegeta se paro, Barry escondio en una cuevita

-Creí que…-

-Claro, ¡Todos creen cualquier cosa ahora! ¿No? –Grito Vegeta

-¡No tienes por qué gritarme!-

-¡Cierra tú boca! –

Vegeta se fue volando… dejando a Piccolo y Barry solos.

-¿y tú qué pequeño?-Dijo mirando hacia Barry

-…Hola señor, soy Barry-Dijo el pececito

-¿Barry? ¿Qué onda con ese nombre? –Se aguantaba la risa

-¡Oiga no se ría de mi nombre, me lo puso Vegeta y es un nombre de mucha seriedad!-

Vegeta que estaba en un árbol, pudo escuchar como el pececito que su Ki era de 2, discutía con Piccolo… Era un pececito que merecería llamarse Barry.-Ese es mi pez-

En otra parte del mundo, en un desierto… Goku estaba sentado mirando a un pajarito (de esos que comen las flores de los cactus)

-¿Por qué Vegeta no querrá mi amistad? –Se cuestionaba Goku -¿Acaso le da vergüenza ser mí amigo?...Aunque el dijo algo así "Pero yo nunca necesite un amigo... Cuando lo necesite nadie estuvo hay para mí ¡Yo puedo cuidarme solo!", esas palabras… quizás Vegeta si lo quería pero lo defraudaron…

-¿Hola? –Dijo un Pajarito – ¿Eres amigo de un hombre de 3 ojos?

-… ¿eh? ¡Hola pajarito! Sí soy su amigo ¿Ten, verdad?-

-Sí, soy Lamy –Dijo el pajarito

-Hola, soy Goku ¿Cómo puedes hablarme?-

-Por que los Sayayines, si nos entienden…-Dijo Lamy

-¿Los Sayayines? Explícate –

-Parece que algunos animales, sabemos comunicarnos con ustedes, pero los Sayaines en especial, pueden entendernos, casi a la perfección –Dijo Lamy muy feliz

-¿Qué? –

-Que tú si nos entiendes…-Dijo – ¿Todos los Sayayines son así de estúpidos…? -Pensó-

-Ok, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Goku

-Vine porque te escuche preguntarte algo y creí que necesitarías mi ayuda…-

-Bueno de echo…-Dijo Goku rascándose la nuca –Puedes pensar… que si, si la necesito…Pasa que tengo un conocido, que es mi amigo pero no quiere aceptarlo. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

-No puedes obligarle a ser tu amigo…-

-¿Por qué no? Vegeta… sí quiere o no será mi amigo-

-¿Vegeta? –Pregunto Lamy -¡Yo lo conozco el es mi amigo!

-… ¿Tú amigo? –

-Sí, el me puso Lamy por error-

-Menudo Vegeta, siempre se la pasa poniendo sobre nombres a todos…-Dijo Goku

-¿Tú eres Kakarroto? –Pregunto Lamy

-¿Sí? ¿Te hablo de mí? –

-¿Sí con hablar te refieres a quejarte de ti? , Sí, si lo hiso –Dijo Lamy

-Pues… no me importa lo que piense de mí, me da igual…-Dijo Goku –Si quiere o no ser mi amigo, no me importa, lo será quiera o no…

-¿Qué piensas sobre él? –Dijo Lamy –Por que habeses me trae pan, para que no como lombrices frente a él…

-Pues, es amargo, pero es bueno con los animales… y nunca le pego Bulma o a Milk… siempre me insulta, pero es si como es, y nunca me molesto…mucho…-

-¿Enserio? –Dijo una voz detrás de Goku, esa voz hiso que el Lamy fuera hacia el hombro de Vegeta… -Creí que eras como los otros… que era bueno y positivo…

-Vegeta… tu eres malvado y así es más divertido y fácil hacer enojar –Dijo Goku riéndose y rascándose la nuca

-**¡Yo no soy enojón! **–Grito Vegeta y Lamy se fue volando mientras reía-

-¿Seguiremos con la búsqueda de la información?-Pregunto Goku

-Claro y… hoy es tu cumpleaños…-

-¿¡Que!?- Grito Goku

-Nos vemos en capsule Corp.-

Continuará…


	11. Chapter 10Parte 1

**Capitulo 10. ¡Feliz Verdad!...Digo ¡Feliz cumpleaños Goku! Parte 1**

Una vez que Goku y Vegeta volaban en dirección a Capsule, podían sentir muchos Kis en ese lugar…

-¿Sientes eso Vegeta? –Dijo Goku

-¿Si te refieres a las nauseas? Sí, si las siento –Dijo Vegeta de color verde… esos humanos no llevaban buena alimentación…

-¿Qué? No me refiero a eso –Dijo Goku, aguantándose la risa del nuevo aspecto de Vegeta…

-¿Qué entonces?-

-Esa emoción, que se siente cuando estas a punto de terminar una historia…-

-Jamás sentía eso, y fíjate que estoy en muchas historias…-

-No, ¿No sientes que el estomago te da vueltas, que todo está por salir, que hay mariposas adentro y además sentís como si todo diera vueltas? –Dijo ilusionado -¿Vegeta?-Al mirar para Vegeta, este no se encontraba hay, mas bien, estaba en un callejón vomitando

-¡Creo que si las sient0! –Grito mientras vomitaba en un tacho de basura.

Mientras que Vegeta se recupera… ¡Veamos que pasa en la casa de Bulma!:

-Bueno chicos –Dijo la anfitriona –Mejor ya vamos sirviendo la comida para los Sayayines

-Sí, me pregunto si Goku y Vegeta se hallan creído la mentirita del golpe….-Decía Milk

-Bueno… sería mejor que ustedes mismas sepan –Dijo Piccolo

-¿Por qué lo dices Piccolo? –Dijo Milk –Encima de rebelde, reservado ¡Menudo ejemplo, que les das a Gohan!

Gohan se ruborizo

-Señora, no quiero enseñarle a su hijo a decir los secretos de otras personas- Respondió Piccolo

-Mejor llamo a Vegeta –Dijo Bulma sacando un celular –Espero que conteste…

-¿Por qué tú Vegeta tiene celular y mi Goku no?-Pregunto Milk con tono resentido

-Porque Vegeta, no lo rompe…Bueno desde el Segundo celular, no los rompe más-

-Sí tu, como no –Dijo Roshi –es que Bulma quiere que Vegeta esté disponible a todo momento… y Milk se sintió celosa….

No hace falta decir que Roshi de comió pedazo de sartén en la cara y estomago…

Bueno mientras lo Sayayines:

-¿Te siente mejor?-Dijo Goku mientras miraba raro a Vegeta

-…Creo, si, si estoy bien –Dijo evitando vomitar

-¿Qué es lo que vibra en tu bolsillo? –Pregunto Goku, señalando el bolsillo

-Creo que es el celular…-Dijo mientras tomaba el celular –Espérame tantito

-¿Desde cuándo hablas así? –

**Llamada:**

**Vg: ¿Hola?**

**Bl: Hola Vegeta, ¿Cómo estás? –Dijo mientras lo ponía en "Alta voz"-**

**Vg: Dime que quieres, Mujer**

**Bl: Bueno, no hace falta que me contestes así **

**Vg: Rápido que no tengo todo el jodido día, espero que lo de la mañana no sea un pinche broma…**

**Bl: Solo quería saber cuánto se van a tardar…**

**Se ello a alguien vomitar a través del teléfono**

**Bl: ¿¡Vegeta!?...¿¡Goku!?**

**Gk: Hola Bulma, Vegeta está muy mal ahora, así que deja tu mensaje después de mi haciendo un tono falso… PIPG**

**Bl:… solo quería saber, más o menos cuanto tardan… no tarden…Adiós**

**Llamada finalizada:**

-¿Vegeta, porque no vamos con la Tele trasportación? –Dijo Goku

-Lo único que necesito es que me maree mas, ¿No pensaste en eso? –Dijo Vegeta

-Como quieras –Cuando Goku dijo eso. Un golpe fue directo a la nuca de Vegeta y este quedo inconsciente… -Era de una u otra forma te terminaría llevando…Estas mas livianito que hace una semana ¿Habrá hecho dieta? O yo seré más fuerte-

Unos minutos después, Estaban a punto de tocar el timbre de Capsule, cuando a Goku y Vegeta se les ocurrió algo

-¿Dónde estoy? –Dijo Vegeta dormido

-¿Creo que debería cambiarme…?-Al decir eso Goku se fue y eso hiso que Vegeta callera al piso.

-Nuestro piso es muy duro…-Dijo y se levanto -¿Qué es esto?

Vegeta tenía una marca de Beso en la mejilla y justo salió Bulma

-¿Hola? –Dijo Bulma- ¿Vegeta? ¿¡Vegeta dónde estabas!? ¿¡Por que este vestido así!?

Vegeta estaba con la ropa echa trizas (No estaba sami desnudo pero parecía vagabundo) y con una marca de beso en la mejilla y en la frente… eso deja mucho a la imaginación

-Mujer yo… no es lo que parece –Dijo Vegeta, y se dio cuenta que todos lo miraban

-¿Qué paso entonces? –Dijo Bulma poniendo sus brazos en jarra y mirando con mucho coraje a Vegeta

-¡No lo sé! –Grito y se tapo la boca

-¿No sabes qué?-

-¡No puedo decirte! –Dijo vegeta mirándola con la misma cara que miro a Milk cuando le fue a pedir comida

-¿¡Por qué no!?-

-¡Porque te prometí que jamás te mentiría! –Vegeta 1 Bulma 0, el marcador estaba beneficiando a Vegeta…

Continuara…


	12. Chapter 10Parte 2

**Capitulo 10. ¡Feliz Verdad!...Digo ¡Feliz cumpleaños Goku! Parte 2**

Mientras a Vegeta lo regañaban como si hubiera cometido el delito más grave, a Goku le iba… mejor en cierta forma. Goku estaba en su casa, cambiando la ropa a una más cómoda para una fiesta…

-Espero que Milk no me rete por dejar todo sucio –Dijo mientras se ajustaba la corbata –Listo, soy más guapo que… que… ¡Gohan! Si más guapo que el…

Mientras Goku se alagaba al frente del espejo, otros tenían sus propios problemas…

El pobre de Vegeta estaba hasta la campanilla de gritos de Bulma y todos, lo miraban como diciendo "¿Por qué no grita? Que poco hombre"

Mientras Bulma decía casos pasados como una buena abogada -¡Encima que te invite a quedar a vivir con migo, Extraterrestre Anormal! –Gritaba a los 4 vientos

-¡Puedes de una puta vez dejar de gritarme! ¡Coño que todas la mujeres son iguales de gritonas! –Grito Vegeta - ¿¡Que tengo que hacer para que me dejes de gritar de una puta vez, coño!?

-Contestarme –Dijo Bulma con coraje

-… -Vegeta estaba procesando cada una de las letras -¿Contestarte ?... ¿Me gritaste de todo para que te… conteste?

-Sí lo dices de esa manera suena muy feo, Vegeta –Dijo Bulma abrazándolo

Vegeta estaba en shock, primero le grita, segundo le dice algo fuera de contexto y tercero lo abraza… Solo le queda algo que decir –No entiendo a las mujeres…

En eso un amigo nuestro hace una aparición

-Hola –Dijo Goku –

-¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaa, puta hostia, cabrón de mierda, como me asustaste así al Príncipe de los Sayayines! ¡Desgraciado de porquería! –Sí, Vegeta se asusto y grito… mucho

-¿Te asustaste?... pero yo creí que nada te asustaba…-

-Voy a ignorar ese comentario… -Dijo Vegeta

-Pues mejor olvidamos las discusiones y vamos festejar –Dijeron Bulma y Milk

Una vez adentro Vegeta mientras se bañaba, la fiesta estaba empezando en la sala…

-¿Oye Milk? –Dijo Goku

-¿Pasa algo Goku? –Dijo Milk, mientras veía correr a Goten y Trunks de un lado para el otro

-Pues… ¿Puedo volver a casa?-Dijo Goku

-¡Claro que sí! Solo era una broma tontito, Por supuesto puedes regresar –Dijo Milk, Y le dio un tierno beso a su esposo

Vegeta bajo las escaleras con un buzo verde y un pantalón jeans negro, y tenis verdes

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –Pregunto Bulma, poniéndose frente a el

-Es que mi "Linda" y "Encantadora" mujer, no me deja entrenar en la cámara de gravedad, así que me voy a correr –Dijo Vegeta recalcando con sus dedos las "" (Comillas :P )

-No señor, tú te quedas y celebraras el cumpleaños de Goku –Dijo Bulma

-¿Qué me darás a cambio?-Dijo acercándose (Lógicamente Roshi no perdía detalle)

-Quizás… te de helado –

-¿De menta? –Pregunto Vegeta, le encantaba el helado, es especial el de menta

-Sí, de Menta, kilos y kilos de helado de menta –

No hace falta decir que muchos, (Los mal pensados) creían que era un "Helado metafórico" y que trataba de un "Postre nocturno"…

-Ok, me convenciste –

Vegeta se sentó en la cocina, sin prestarles atención a las miradas curiosas de todos

-Oye Bulma, ¿A mí también me das helado? –Pregunto Goku

-Claro Goku, creo que me queda de Chocolate –Dijo mientras caminaba hasta la cocina y sacaba varios kilos de helado.

Repartió 1 kilo de helado para todos los invitados y 9 para cada Sayayin (No era demasiado)

Vegeta y Goku estaban en la cocina, mientras los demás miraban la tele y comían helado

-Vegeta –Dijo Goku - ¿Tú le pusiste nombre a Lamy?

-Y que si lo hice –Respondió

-Que, es un nombre… muy bonito –Dijo Goku

-Pues, creo que… ¡Barry! –Grito - ¡Me olvide de él o ella no se qué genero es!

Vegeta se levanto de la masa salto por arriba de los presentes que descansaban en los sillones. Apuntó de abrir la puerta una voz lo detiene

-Vegeta, adonde vas –Dijo Milk

-Me olvide de algo semi-importante –Dijo mientras intentaba salir, pero tenía llave y cuando intento romperla, Bulma saco un dispositivo que hiso que la puerta se pusiera de plomo…

-¿A dónde vas Vegeta? ¿Y nuestro trato? –Dijo Bulma

-A un rio y ya no hay helado. –

-Pues… -Antes que Bulma pudiera contraatacar Piccolo dijo algo muy importante

-Sí buscas al pez –Dijo Piccolo –Esta muerto… yo lo mate

Vegeta estaba en shock, no sabía si era por el hecho de que su amiguito muriera por el hecho de cómo lo dijo -¿Es una broma? ¿Cierto?-

-Sí, en verdad está en esa pecera –Dijo Piccolo señalando una pecera grande a lado de una maseta

-… Pues, ni que me importara…- Mintió

-Claro, lo que digas…-

-Como sea, saben ya han pasado más de 10 capítulos y enserio quiero saber qué paso ayer…-Dijo Goku

-Claro, creo que es el momento perfecto para eso –

*En sus cabezas dirán: ¡Por fin deja de torturarnos y nos dije que mierda pasó con que hicieron ayer! No me mientan ;) *

_Todo comenzó una tarde hace 2 días…_

_Milk y Bulma estaban tomando té mientras sus Sayayines estaban afuera entrenando._

_Milk, le conto a Bulma que pensaba hacer una fiesta para Goku, pero necesitaba mantenerlo ocupado…_

_Bulma, los invito aquedarse para hacer la fiesta._

_Ellos aceptaron, yo se pusieron en marcha para idear un plan para que los Sayayines no estuvieran "Estorbando" en los preparativos y se les ocurrió un plan malévolo…_

_Embriagar a los Sayayines y hacerles creer que hicieron algo malo. Tuvieron que avisarle a todos menos a Yamcha, por que el revelaría todo…_

_Una vez que todos estuvieron listos._

_Bulma puso en la bebida deportiva de Vegeta un poco de cerveza, una vez que este estuvo más o menos consiente, ella le dio botella tras botella hasta que llegaron a un punto en que Vegeta pasaba de ebrio común a ebrio molesto, le dijo cosas a Bulma como: ¿Por qué gastas tanto dinero en comprar maquillaje? ¡Así sin maquillaje luces hermosa!... debería basarte .Después de eso, Vegeta se despertó en la cámara de gravedad…_

_Ahora con Goku fue más simple…_

_Milk, aprovecho que Gohan llevaría adormir a Goten en casa de Videl, para poder emborrachar a Goku. Cuando el llego de entrenar, Milk estaba esperándolo y le dijo que prepararía un pastel con un ingrediente nuevo._

_El cómo pobre alma inocente de Goku, estaba muy feliz por eso y con muchas ansias se puso la ropa para lavar y rápidamente se preparo apara comer pastel. Milk sabía que estaría hay toda la preparación, con la mejor escusa lo mando a buscar un pez para la cena, el gustoso acepto._

_Mientras Goku pescaba, Milk puso abundante licor en el pastel y un vaso de cerveza que parecía un vaso de jugo de manzana… un plan perfecto para un despistado como Goku_

_Cuando Goku volvió, su torta y "vaso de jugo de manzana" estaban servidos en la mesa, Milk le dijo a Goku que estaría arriba, porque se sentía mal… así dejo al Sayayin solo… con mucho alcohol._

_Después de 2 horas Milk bajo para ver cómo estaba su marido y pudo ver que no se encontraba hay… como ya era de noche, lo dejo pasar diciéndose: Es Goku, no debe estar durmiendo en una Zanja o algo por el estilo._

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Goku! -Grito Krilin

-Eso pasó…-

-Interesante…-Dijo Vegeta

-Vegeta, ¿Estas enojado con migo? –Dijo Bulma acercándose

-No, no-

-Que gusto porque yo*-Bulma no pudo terminar la frase porque Vegeta la interrumpió

-¡Enojado no es la palabra que yo usaría! –Y empezó a perseguir a Bulma por la casa

-Creo que Milk, me debes una disculpa por descortés, y malvada –Dijo Goku

-¡¿Malvada? Como te atreves! –Y empezó a correr a Goku por Capsule.

-¿Tus papas siempre son así? –Pregunto Goten

-Al parecer… sí lo son –Respondió Trunks –Pero, tus padres no se quedan atrás

-Chicos, mejor nos vamos, esto terminara poniéndose meloso-Dijo Gohan

Y así todos se fueron sus receptivos hogares, La familia Son a su casa, N18. Krilin y Roshi se fueron a Kame hause y por ultimo Piccolo se fue a quien sabe dónde. Bulma y Vegeta… bueno… como saben yo no escribo Lemon como para describir lo que termino pasando al final…

Gracias por leer mi historia, en usar un su valioso tiempo en mí. En verdad gracias

¡Pero antes! Marai Trunks, recitara un poema para ustedes…

-Hola –Dijo Trunks todo sonrojado –Bueno, este poema me lo dio una chica en el tren… así que no es el nombre del autor…-A claro su garganta -_Bueno espero que mi padre no me escuche…_ -Murmuro-

Trs: "Si sólo pudiera sacar tu imagen

De mi mente, tu respiración

De mis oídos y tus palabras

De mi cerebro…Sólo así

Podría volver a no estar

Enamorado"


End file.
